


Розовый атлас

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [2]
Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Она тогда обладала мной полностью, моя Китти, и я даже подумать не могла, что это когда-нибудь изменится.





	Розовый атлас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32700) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin). 



Я никогда не захочу никакую другую женщину, кроме моей драгоценной Фло — и это истинная правда. Я принадлежу ей, а она (хвала Богу) — мне. Вместе с Ральфом и Сирилом мы — счастливая семья, пусть многие и представляют себе семейное счастье совсем по-другому.

Однако у всех нас есть прошлое, и у Фло, и у меня. Не могу не признать: когда я встретила Китти в тот день в парке, сердце у меня так и трепыхнулось. Она была одета с иголочки, бледное лицо скрывала вуаль, волосы были изящно забраны в высокую прическу. Но вот в чем заключается моя тайна: ее появление вызвало не только трепыхание сердца и румянец на щеках. Оно подняло на поверхность глубоко запрятанные воспоминания.

Мы с Китти в свое время провели множество ночей вместе, на нашей узкой кровати у Ма Денди. Тогда я была гораздо более застенчивой, но обожала Китти всем своим существом. Она могла творить со мной все, что угодно, — не было ничего, что я бы ей не позволила. Однажды ночью — как хорошо я это помню! — она губами и пальцами чуть не свела меня с ума. Китти тогда высвободила мое тело из сорочки и накрыла губами сосок, рукой настойчиво водя между бедер. До этого в ласках она использовала только один палец, кружа им и поглаживая, но никогда не вставляя внутрь. Но в ту ночь сразу несколько ее пальцев так и скользили по горячему и влажному, а когда я невольно выгнулась под настойчивыми касаниями, она другой рукой уверенно прижала меня к постели. Ее губы покинули грудь, отчего влажная кожа на холодном воздухе покрылась мурашками, и скользнули наверх. Китти накрыла мой рот своим и заглушила стон, вырвавшийся у меня, когда я почувствовала, что ее тонкий палец забрался внутрь.

— О, Китти, — вот и все, что я могла сказать — практически выдохнуть под воздействием новых ощущений. Во рту у меня пересохло, и, несмотря на наши отчаянные поцелуи, он казался пустым, а я хотела его заполнить так же, как она заполняла меня снизу. 

Упершись подбородком в мое плечо, Китти прошептала мне в ухо:

— Какая же ты сладкая и теплая, Нэн! 

Она вытащила палец, и я разочарованно застонала, желая заполучить больше, а не меньше, и прямо сейчас. 

И тут я почувствовала, как она снова входит, и на этот раз проникновение было более ощутимым. 

— Теперь два, — продолжила она шептать. — Так горячо! 

Пальцы ее скользили вперед и назад, и мне было все сложнее дышать. 

Ухо обдало горячим дыханием:

— Жидкий шелк. Или бархат. О, Нэн, — вздохнула она. — _О, Нэн!_

Откуда-то изнутри во мне поднялась отвага, и я начала подмахивать бедрами в такт ее движениям. Пусть я едва могла дышать, а во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, я все равно умудрилась прошептать: 

— Так что именно, шелк или бархат? 

— Атлас, — ответила она. — Розовый атлас. — Каждое свое слово она сопровождала движениями пальцев, совпадавшими с взмахами моих бедер. — Думаю, — продолжила Китти, — заказать себе пару перчаток. Из розового атласа. Таких блестящих. И скользких.

Я ахнула. Она вставила третий палец — такого я никогда еще не ощущала: неловкость и жжение пополам с восторгом. Я запрокинула голову, и Китти, покрывая мою ключицу поцелуями, продолжила говорить — так сладко, грешно и развратно:

— Я надену эти перчатки на сцену. И ты будешь знать, что это значит. Где я хотела бы оказаться. Где я хотела бы, чтобы ты оказалась. И я проведу пальцами одной руки по другой…

Ее пальцы и так практически вознесли меня на вершину, и этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы я начала содрогаться в судорогах экстаза. Она тогда обладала мной полностью, моя Китти, и я даже подумать не могла, что это когда-нибудь изменится.

К тому моменту как мы встретились с ней в парке, столько воды утекло. Но не могу не признаться, что я тогда одновременно проклинала себя и мысленно просила прощения у Фло. Ведь на Китти в тот день были надеты розовые атласные перчатки. И когда она, после окончания нашего разговора, провела пальцем одной руки по тыльной стороне ладони другой — для всего остального мира это выглядело всего лишь как попытка разгладить ткань, — я не смогла сдержаться и задрожала всем телом. 

Но я взяла себя в руки и не бросилась ей вслед. Я отправилась домой с моей возлюбленной и легла с ней в одну постель, переплетясь конечностями, прижавшись губами к ее коже. На следующее утро я разбудила ее поцелуями и ласками, более сладкими, чем все, что я когда-либо получала от рук Китти Батлер.


End file.
